Angel Of Death
by Isoxns
Summary: When a teenager who hear voice and dream of a mummy will finally found back the one she love. - Fan Fiction with the monsters of Lordi (2008 line-up)
1. intro

Hi,

The following story is calling "Angel Of Death" it is a fan fiction that I have write in 2008 and that I would share outside the Lordi forum.

I plan to make spellcheck chapter and ameliorated presentation

With hope you will like the story :)


	2. Chap 0

Chap 0 - INTRO

A day in a usual school a girl walk in the corridor when others student come and push her. She fall and they run.

She pick up her and go to the toilet for being alone.

Larissa : *cry* Why ? Why are they so with me ? Am I so different just cause I love a others kind of music ? I feel so different than theim. Nobody can understand me.

She take from her bag a lot of medicine that she want take when she hear a voice say « You re not alone, there are others people like you, wait and you should see, our time come ». She doesn t believe what she heart, she thought she dream but at same time she feel like a lot of presence, like there is people who try to say her « we are there ».

Larissa : Ok, let s see if it should be true

She go to the looking-glass

Larissa s mind : Look at you, you look like Alice Cooper now with you make-up who leak

She unmake-up her and then take the only thing she always have on her, a black pencil that she use for make-up her eyes. She take her Mp3 player, put him on and go back to the less.

In her mp3, hear she « all we need is lightning with power and might » . . . .


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Month had past and we find a woman kneeling before a man. She was so beautiful that you could die for her, in her back was black wing. She was on speak to the man**

Woman : My master ! We find her, the last angel

Man : Good ! And his her power wake up?

Woman : Not for the moment, she don't know she's one of us but someone watched her

Man : Perfect, I see that I making good when I choose you as leader, my angel

Woman : It's a honour for me

_After she go, we can better see the man. In reality he is a monster, he turn him before four tube, we see in others monsters._

Monster : My friends ! The time will come that all the angel of death schould be reunite and bring you back to live

_It was lunch time, Larissa was on eat when she see a girl dressed like a gothic_

Larissa's mind : O_O A gothic? Here?

She didn't make more attention and go take breath when guys come and begin nag and slur her. She begin to lose her quiet when her eyes become lighter blue like the sky, she just look at one of the guys and he fall dead . . . .

She doesn't see that a little bit far, the gothic girl was on watched


	4. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**Larissa was on draw, her Mp3 player on her ear when she saw the gothic girl (GG) coming on her**

GG : Hi !

Larissa : Hi !

GG : Sorry do disturb you but I observe you since long time and want to know you better, you look nice

Larissa : Thanks, It's nice to see here girls like me, there isn't a lot

GG : That's sure ! Hey, you draw good angel

Larissa : *Blush* I was always, since I remember, passionate by angel

GG : Me too but I specific like the angel of death. Do you know them ?

Larissa : Not really but say me more about them

GG : Everybody thought that they are the angel who kill but they only attended the people for who it was time to die, they never choice to kill

Larissa : A lot of people say that they doesn'f exist

GG : So long time ago, people make that they lose their power. They thought that so they shouldn't die anymore but it chance nothing

Larissa : How many angel was there ?

GG : Five. Hey what's this draw ?

_Larissa show her a draw_

GG : A mummy

Larissa : Yeah ! I never stop to dream about him since month ago now and I don't know who he is or how interpretate this dream

GG : If you want I know somebody who can help you about dream


	5. Chapter 3

Chap 3

**Later we find back the gothic girl speaking to the woman with the wing**

GG : Leader ! I come on report

Leader : I listen

GG : The girls make dream over her master and she kill a guy even she thought that he had a heart attack

Leader : The time to introduce him to her is coming

_After that, at school_

GG : Hey !

Larissa : Hi ! How are you ?

GG : Fine, if you want I can introduce you my friend who can analysis the dream

Larissa : Great ! When ?

GG : Now if you want

Larissa : Perfect

*The two girls where on go when they hear guys named them "weird". GG go to the guys and take one of them by his neck and lifted him from the floor*

GG : Who's the weird now ? You no more make the malign isn't it little scared boy ?

Larissa's mind : Wouaw what a strong

Larissa : Let's him go we have better to do

GG : You're right

*She let the guy fall and the two girls go join the friend of GG. She's in reality the angel of death in the body of a normal girl*

GG : Larissa, I introduce you leader

Larissa : Nice to meet you, leader it's a special name

Leader : It's a nickname like named GG, gothic girl. She say me you're fan of angel

Larissa : Yes, are you a passionate of angel of death like her ?

Leader : I am, yes

Larissa : You then can answers my question. On who obey them, God or Satan ?

Leader : *Laught* No one of the two, they only obey on their master

Larissa : Their master ?

GG : Every death angel have their own master. The relationship between a angel and it master is so intense that no one find a word to describe that

Leader : Do you remember wich feeling you have for the mummy of your dream ?

Larissa : I can hardly explain, it's more than respect or love, like I could die for him

GG : Believe us we understand

Leader : Come with us, there someone we should like introduce you

*They go together in the room where was the four tube. Larissa saw only one of them, she advance to the tube, inside was the mummy of her dream*

Larissa : Master Amen

She was on cry between that her memories come back. She remember the day that human had bind her and the others angel. They had use magic and make that the angel lose their power. She also remember how human had kill her master before her without that she can do anything and the sadness she feel before she feel asleep and don't remember anything


	6. Chapter 4

Chap 4

**Until the memory from Larissa come back, she lose her human apparence, wing grow in her back and she become what she's in reality. The last angel of death.**

_After her transformation, she turn back and see four others angels and a monster._

Monsterman : Welcome angel ! Do you remember me ?

Larissa : Yes ! You are Lordi, my master's leader. I remember all of you but not the others angel name of my name

Leader : Normal, it's our master who give us our name. It's their way to confirm that we are them angel. Even me don't have a name

Lordi : I wait that we are all reunite for give it

Larissa : But, what happen after they kill the master ? I remember they even kill you

Lordi : Millenium ago now, someone bring me to life. It was a old man, passionate by monsters and angels. He had search for years to know how wake up us. Unfortunately he die before he can learn me anything. I must search many years to find that only the five angels of death reunite should gave back life to my friend.

Leader : I find my memories back at same time of my master, if the master is back alive the angel wake up at same time but the contrary is not true.

Lordi : We must find all of you, you was all reincarnated in others place, other body and with no idea or who you was and we must wait that you find yourself your power back before say anything, the only thing we had can do is try to help you

Larissa : This voice I heart in the toilet this day, it was you isn't it ?

Lordi : Yes, it was me. We just find you back. If we had find you a hours later, it should be too late, without the 5th angel we couldn't do anything


	7. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Larissa : So be it, it shall be done

Lordi : *Smile* I schould let you with the others angels, you need rust.

_Mr Lordi go away and let's the angel together, we should call the 2 angels that we don't really know CG (crazy girl) and guy ('cause yeah one of the angel is a guy). Then Larissa, GG, CG, Leader and Guy where together_

GG : *To Larissa* Are you ok ?

Larissa : Yes, I thought

CG : It's a lot of think in one time, it's not easy

Larissa : What was your feeling when you wake up ?

Leader : For me it was different 'cause I had my master

Guy : I was scare that I should be wake up but that we can't bring my master alive

GG : I was happy to know that I should have my master back and was wait that you wake up 'cause I miss you so much

CG : I was angry against the human for what they did to our master

Larissa : They did us so much think. I should never forget what they do this day

*GG had a sad look*

Guy : This day ?

Leader : You wasn't there at this moment but you certainly hear about what happen on Kalma

Guy : Yes, I hear that human kill his angel and then him

CG : They was scare of him, he was the hell guide then they thought that without him they shouldn't go to hell anymore

Guy : I remember that I didn't understand why they kill his angel

CG : The only way to be sure we couldn't make him live again

Guy : But he's not really dead

Leader : No, he's a zombie then already dead but he can't come on earth anymore and only OX can go to hell and earth

Larissa : *Cry* But she. . .They only kill her for having him and . . .

*GG take Larissa in his arm*

Leader : *To the guy* Kalma's angel was Larissa's best friend, they was very close. And like you maybe know, she was also GG little sister

Guy : Do you never had a envy to kill the one who kill her ?

GG : No matter what's happen it's not on us to decide when a human die


	8. Chapter 6

Chap 6

**It was the big day, the day that the angel wake up their master. This day they go to the room where they was. Mr Lordi empty the tube and open it after. Every angel tought their master and their cold dead body. They then take each others hand and make a circle around the monster and begin declair**

_Coming back from the dead  
Come back from your long sleep  
God of the dead, God of the life  
Give the warmth of the life in this body  
Made that they coming back_

As one goes along the body of the monster heat up, blood run again into their vein and soon they open their eyes

Mr Lordi : *Touched* At last you are back, my friends !

The first think that the monster saw was the angel, saw that they where there reassure them. After that the monster where stand up every angels kneel before the reunite band

Guy : Master Awa !  
Awa : Remiel, my angel  
Leader : Master Lordi !  
Lordi : Metatron, my angel  
CG : Master Kita !  
Kita : Raguel, my angel  
Larissa : Master Amen !  
Amen : Saraquael, my angel  
GG : Master OX !  
OX : Uriel, my angel


	9. Chapter 7

Chap 7

**Month had past and everything was like before**

Saraquael : *To Metatron* Where is Uriel ?

Metatron : On work

Raguel : A sick, meningitis if I good remember

_Just when they say that Uriel appear_

Saraquael : How are you ?

Uriel : I don't know, I doesn't feel good *at same moment she pass out*

Saraquael : URIEL !

Metatron : Oh god, she's too hot, she have fever

_Raguel run search the monster_

Raguel : OX ! Come fast

OX : *Uneasy* What's happen ?

Raguel : It's Uriel she have fever and pass out

_Everyone run to Uriel_

OX : Uriel, do you hear me ? I'm here, I stay with you

Kita : We should bring her to bed and try that her temperature lower

_Amen take Saraquael in his arm_

Amen : Are you ok ? You feel good ?

Saraquael : I'm not sick if it's that you want know

Amen : You know I'm there if you need

Saraquael : I just need do know she's ok

_Later Kita come out Uriel's room_

Kita : I make some research and find what she have. A meningitis

Metatron : A human sick ?

Saraquael : A deadly human sick !


	10. Chapter 8

Chap 8

**Day past and the healt of Uriel was not better**

Awa : How are OX ?

Kita : I don't know he's always with her

Awa : What schould happen if she die ?

Kita : Of he choose to have a new angel or not whit what it mean. But it just impossible he must life that, must be so hard

Amen : I didn't see me life without Saraquael, it should be like lose a part of me

Kita : I even never thought on possibility to lose Raguel, I'm so accustomed do have her next me. But Saraquael how does she feel ?

Amen : She's enclose. She doesn't say anything but I feel she's not good. You see when she lose her best friend I remember that only Uriel could help her but now she can't. It so hard do not can't help her

_Mr Lordi come in the room with OX and the angels_

Mr Lordi : I ask everybody do come because I find what's happen to Uriel

OX : And what does she have ?

Mr Lordi : When human use magic on the angel they use a spell who make that angel can have their sick

Kita : You mean that every angel can have the sick of human they help when they die ?

Mr Lordi : Exactly, then until I find how conjure the spell, any angel help people who die from sick

OX : And for Uriel ?

Mr Lordi : I promise I do my best for go fast

Saraquael : But she can die before you find

_She run to her room, Amen uneasy follow her_


	11. Chapter 9

Chap 9

**The day after, Awa was on search Amen**

Awa : Amen, I was searching you

Amen : I was not far

Awa : Lordi find it, how conjure the spell

Amen : You're serious ?

Awa : Yeah, he even try on Uriel and she's recovered, you must see OX's face

Amen : So great ! I must say it on Saraquael

Awa : And bring her, we only wait on her

_Minute later, everyone where together when they saw Amen come in, in panic_

Amen : Saraquael, I didn't find her anyway

Mr Lordi : We should share us, we take the ground and the angels the air

OX : *To Uriel* Stay here, you need rust. I should let you know every news we have

Every monster was on search with the help of their angel when they hear Amen shriek , they run so fast as they can, in panic to the place he is. There they saw him and before him was it Saraquael, dead


	12. Chapter 10

Chap 10

_Kita come near Amen_

Amen : Let's me ! Let's me alone with her

*Kita go back to the others, Amen was on caress Saraquael's hair and face*

Amen : My angel, my dear angel. They're was so much think I would say you. My loved angel, you should never hear that word. What's happen to you my love

*All the others where there and didn't know what to do or say when Amen come to then and tender a letter*

Amen : She let that ! I don't want do read it for the moment, I just want to be alone with her

Mr Lordi : *Take the letter* We let you, come back when you want

_Everyone go back to home and let Amen with Saraquael body like he ask. Uriel was waiting to them_

Uriel : Where is Saraquael ? Do you find her back ? Where's Amen? What's happen? you look strange

OX : I need to talk to you

Uriel : There is someone bad, I see it, I feel it

OX : When we found her back it was too late

Uriel : NO, No please didn't say me that . . .

OX : I'm sorry but I have no choice

Uriel : Don't say me she's dead

OX : She is

Uriel : Noooo *she break down and cry*

*OX take her in his arms and wait she calm down*

Mr Lordi : I propose to read the letter aloud for everybody

*Everybody listen to him, curious to know what's happen*

**My Master,**

I'm sorry about what I prepare me to do but I must.

HUMAN

They kill my best friend, torture you and spell me.  
Because of them I lost my chance to avenge me, it was me who must kill her murderer.

The only reason I had to not make that before was Uriel but they even take me her.

This night, our last night I should never forget it, I hear your word but they must pay, pay for what they do

Metatron : She kill human without having the autorisation

Raguel : Doing that mean the dead for us

Remiel : And she know it

Uriel : She only make that because she thought they kill me. She . . . She do that for nothing . . . I life, I life Saraquael but you aren't here anymore for see it


	13. Chapter 11

Chap 11

**This day was a sad day for everyone, a special birthday**

Uriel : 1 year, it's one year today and there isn't a day I don't thought on her and I don't wanna know how hard it must be for you who knows her much longer than I

Metatron : I was there when she born

Raguel : I'm younger that she was then I always know her and after 1 year, it's like she should come in and say "I'm back, do you was sage when I was away ?"

Metatron : I hold it against her. She know what her act mean and she let us and him

Raguel : I can't be angry on her. I had the same envy on a moment and if their wasn't my master who know what I had do

Metatron : But you thought on him when she don't

Uriel : When I lose my sister I was so angry, I only thought on kill her murder and no matter what my master could me say I didn't listen. You see for me he just couldn't understand what I feel, he can see his brother but when I meet Saraquael I found someone who lose so much that me, someone who need me and when I lose her it was like I lose my sister a second time. She was so proud that she couldn't let see that she had hard certainly not before Amen, before him she make like she was strong but he was not fooled

Metatron : I didn't know that

Uriel : Nobody know it. If there is something I realise this year it's that I had doing what I want and Amen too that we couldn't save her from herself

_At same time in Kita's room_

Mr Lordi : Where is Amen ?

Kita : In his room, he want be alone

Awa : It don't must be easy fom him today

OX : It's one year that I didn't see him smile or laught

Mr Lordi : He survive more than he life

Kita : I should never forget his face when he find her and when he come back after bury her and say us . . .

Awa : "I don't want a other angel and I don't care that human can kill me, they already take me my reason of life". I can't forget any of this word

OX : And when I must annouce on Uriel the news, was the hardest think I make in my all life. How many time I look at her and remember the laught she had with Saraquael, the joke they make.

Mr Lordi : I remember when they was young, Raguel and Saraquael had quarrel, something like "my master is the best, no the mine is better" and Metatron who look at them with her "should you stop" look

Kita : I remember that. Of the day Saraquael had making shopping and come watch her new sexy grown, I thought that Amen should eat her so hot he was

Mr Lordi : He wasn't the only who appreciate the clothe

OX : Yeah and when he understand that he struner a bathrobe on her

Awa : It was this day that I understand that he had other feeling for his angel that we have for our

OX : I'm scare to fall in love when I see how hard it is when you lose the loved personne

Kita : You didn't choose to fall in love, it come so

Awa : Do you didn't hear anything ? Like someone who blow on the door. I go look

Awa open the door and found a bassinet with a baby in


	14. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Awa come in with the bassinet when the monster arrived, even Amen

Amen : I hear like someone who hit on the door *he saw the baby* A baby ?

Awa : A angel baby

*The angel arrived*

Metatron : Oh God ! *tears flow from her eyes*

Mr Lordi : What's happen ?

Metatron : She look so much on Saraquael, it's like I see her back, when she was baby, before me

Mr Lordi : *Take Metatron in his arms* Do you know that it's the first time I see you cry since her dead

Metatron : Somebody let me understand that hide what we fell is not good

*Amen was on observe the baby, when she wake up. She look at him and make something like a smile and caring her arms towards him*

Kita : She look do like you guy

Awa : Metatron, had Saraquael eyes like that ?

Metatron : *Look at the baby's eyes* No, they are more like the one of . . .

*Everybody look at Amen*

Amen : What ?

Mr Lordi : Amen, do you have sex with Saraquael ?

Amen : *Blush* Why ask you that ?

Mr Lordi : Just so

Amen : The last night, it was the only one time. Are you on trying to say me that she should be my daughter ?

OX : We should fast know, there is a letter, I read for everybody

_Hi Friends !_

I ask on a guy to bring you this little gift.

She don't must pay for her mother fault.

Amen, what a beautiful girl you have.

Kalma

P.S. : Brother, when are you coming make a visit ?

OX : He never chance but mybe it's time that I go

Kita : Amen, are you alright ?

Amen : *Was on watching the baby* She's my daughter, Saraquael and me daughter

Awa : Congratulation

Amen : Do you don't find she also have my nose ? *smile*

Kita : At the moment it's not your mouth *laught*

Mr Lordi : He smile, Amen smile. He can do it

OX : It's ok, I have the camera. Her first picture with daddy.

Amen : *Take the baby in his arms* Hi Saramen, my little angel !


	15. Chapter 13

Chap 13

**It was the night when cry resound and make Amen wake up**

Amen : Hey ! Daddy is here. *he take Saramen* What's happen ? Are you ungry ? *Saramen calm her in her daddy arms* I see you just want attention, you're really a girl *smile*

*Amen turn on his pc*

Amen : Let's go see what's daddy fan say *he go on Monsterboard and read some post when he saw he had a pm*. Who should send that on this hours

He saw it was Kalma who say

_Hey !_

Do you can't sleep ?

Amen answer

_Kalma ! Is that you ?_

One minute after he got a reply

_No, here is God !_

Of course it's me

We just install the net here and OX had speak me about the forum

Do you always take so long to reply on pm ?

Amen answers

_Do you all try to typ with a baby in your arms ?_

Trust me it's not easy certainly not with her, I never see so a such hyper child

I'm so happy to read you, it's so long time

Miss you guy

And one minute after, new pm

_Mmm hyper let's me thought on someone, a sort of mummy._

Do you have a messenger and a cam ?

I should like see you on dragued XD 

They then pursue the conversation all the night on messenger speaking about the past, about what Kalma miss and of course about Saramen who was on sleeping in Amen arms between he chat


	16. Chapter 14

Chap 14

_Years had past, it was a beautiful day. We found a little angel in the forest who to be searching on someone_

Saramen : I see horns, uncle OX I find you

OX : That's why i'm so bad in hide-and-seek game

*Saramen was stay on search and didn't see a fast pet*

Kita : I win

Saramen : Uncle Kita ! How do you do ?

Kita : The advantage to have a good smell and can move fast without noise

Saramen : Uncle Lordi, I see your axe

Mr Lordi : *Who back her is* Yes but i'm not with the axe

Saramen : *Surprise* You're there ? That's not fair

Mr Lordi : I know ^^

*Saramen was on search Awa, when she hurt the sound of wing, she just have the time to go back that she saw Awa get off the sky in Remiel arm*

Saramen : Aunty Awa, you cheat !

Awa : You never say we can't hide us in the sky

Mr Lordi : I like your idea Awa

OX : Me too, so I should maybe have a chance to won

Kita : Poor Uriel if she must carry you

OX : *Angry* What do you mean ?

Kita : I mean what you think I mean

*Saramen begin cry*

Mr Lordi : You don't must cry because they have a quarrel, they just josh each other

Saramen : I cry because I don't find daddy and I want my daddy

Amen : *He's on drinking a beer* I'm here, I was thirsty

Awa : You let your daughter alone just for can ? Do you take can for us too ?

Amen : First she was not alone, second yes of course ^^

Saramen : Now it's uncle OX who tell when we hide us

Everybody hide between OX tell and nobody saw a man kidnap Saramen


	17. Chapter 15

Chap 15

**Four friends where on walk in the forest when they saw a man**

1st friend : Let's hide us , he don't look good

2nd friend : He's not alone, it look like there is someone with him

3th friend : Wait, I look. It's look to be a little girls from something like 5 years

4th friend : A angel

1st : How do you know that ?

4th : I'm passionate by angel but that's not the moment for speak about that

2nd : A little angel, do me thought on Amen

4th : Everything make you thought on him

3th : You know the rumor, he should have a daughter who should be a angel of death

1st : If it's his daughter we must save her

4th : Even she's not we must save her. I propose that you follow the man, look on where he go

3th : And if we could save her, Amen should be so grateful

2nd : *To the 4th friend* And you what should you do ?

4th : Search on help

_The friends separate them and when the thirst one follow the man, the last one go in the forest search help_

4th : Ok let's see if it's walk *she try to call a angel by mind, when Remiel appear*. Wouaw ! I didn't know that angel of death where so sexy

Remiel : How do you know us ? And what do you want ?

4th : I know a lot about angel but never see one before. I wasn't not sure it should work. I call you 'cause we saw with friends a man who look to had kidnap one of you

Remiel : Saramen !

4th : Don't know her name but she's young like a 5 years old child but I thought you could hide you in human apparence

Remiel : Not before our 10th birthday. I should bring you on her father

_Between that time, we find back the 3 others who was before a cabane_

1st : Ok we come in, I knock out him

2nd : I search something for attach him

3th : And I take care of the child

Together : So be it, it shall be done


	18. Chapter 16

Chap 16

_Remiel appear before the monster with the girl in his arm_

Remiel : She see Saramen

Amen : Where is she ? What's happen on her ?

Girl : A man kidnapp her. I was walking with friends when we see him. My friends are on watched him but we need help and she should certainly be scare to be with people she don't know and more if they are human

Kita : And it's a human who say that

Girl : Please don't insulte me ! True believers are not like the . . . Yeah you know

Amen : We go find this bastard !

Girl : Yeah ! Do you don't have a better idea for being everything behalve tactful

Mr Lordi : I agree with her

Uriel : I go search Saramen, I can hide me

Girl : *Look at her* You're OX's angel isn't it ?

Uriel : How do you know that ?

Girl : You look at him *OX observe her without saying anything*

Remiel : If you want a flying transport, I propose you my arm

Girl : Look to be a interessant proposition *smile*

*Uriel, Remiel and the girl where flying for searching Saramen*

Awa : OX, why do I have the impress that you are angry on Remiel ?

OX : I don't like that he try to steal my fan

Kita : Your fan ?

OX : Do you don't recognize her ? It's Acia

Amen : Acia ? The one from Monsterboard ?

Mr Lordi : How do you know how she look ?

OX : *Blush* I see picture of her on forum


	19. Chapter 17

Chap 17

_The angels touch down not far from the cabane_

Uriel : You are sure to see your friend ?

Girl : Yes, she was on smoke

Remiel : Ok, we go *he and Uriel take human apparence*

Girl : *Walk to the cabane and found her friend* I bring help, they know the girl and his father

2nd : Come in

*They found the guy muzzle*

Remiel : Good job

2nd : Amen's bitch power

Girl : forget to say that this three one are Amen big fan

Saramen : *See the angel* Uriel ! *run to her and jump in her arm*

Uriel : We come search you

1st : She tell us a lot about Amen

3th : She's Amen daughter, we save Amen daughter

Girl : I know, breathe, calm down and shut up about what you learn

1st, 2nd and 3th together : Yes chief !

Girl : *Laught* For information, he's really cute

Others girls : You see him ! Bastard !

Girl : I know ^^

Saramen : You know Daddy ?

Girl : Not really, I just reassured him about you. You must better go, he wait on you and i'm scare that he should kill someone if he don't see you quickly

Saramen : Thank you

Girl : It was a pleasure

*Uriel go away with Saramen*

Remiel : Can I ask you your name ?

Girl : My name is Acia

Remiel : Then maybe see you later Acia *he rejoin Uriel*

Uriel : I forget to ask her name

Remiel : She's named Acia

Uriel : No ? It's her Acia ?

Remiel : You know her ?

Uriel : Not really but she don't let my master indifferent


	20. Chapter 18

Chap 18

**It was a Lordi gig day and Acia was invited to the backstage**

Acia : Thanks Amen for backstage

Amen : You save my daughter it was the minimum I can do. Does yours friends come too?

Acia : Yeah but later. Don't worry I ask them do not violate you

Amen : *Laught* What a kind attention. I see you later

Acia : Ok

*In one time, Saramen come and run to Acia*

Saramen : Hi Acia ! Daddy say me that you was there

Acia : I'm happy to see you're ok

Saramen : Why are your face different ?

Acia : Certainly because I make-up me

Saramen : Make-up ?

Acia : Something that human use to try to be more beautiful

Saramen : I see but you don't need it

A voice : She's right

*Acia return her and become face-to-face with OX*

OX : You're beautiful even without make-up *Acia blush*

Saramen : Acia, do you live with somebody ?

Acia : No, I live alone

_OX's mind : Could be that she's single ?_

Saramen : I always ask me what it must be to live without so much people. How is your home ?

Acia : A simply house, you know like the one of a single girl

_OX's mind : Yesssssss, she's single_

Saramen : Can I come a day visit you in your home ?

Acia : If you Daddy accept why not. *She look at OX* and maybe you can propose on your uncle to go with you


	21. Chapter 19

Chap 19

**OX was going to make a visit on Acia with Saramen and the others where on speak about that**

Amen : It's look like OX begin to fall in love

Awa : He's change sinds that gig. He's more happy, radiant. I know they correspond a lot together

Amen : I ask me how it should be between those two today

Awa : Ask on Saramen. She's on a old where you didn't know what lie is

Amen : I know and it's not always easy *Laught*

Mr Lordi : I don't know what thought about Acia. I feel she's different

Kita : I have the same feeling, there is something in her who make that she's different but without that I know why I feel she doesn't bad for us

_*Between that time OX and Saramen was arrived by Acia, they hear the song of a bass when they ring*_

Acia : *Open the door* Hi ! Welcome in my home sweet home. Come in

OX : I didn't know you was a bassist. Why did you say it to me ?

Acia : I don't call me a bassist. I just begin

OX : I can give you lesson if you want

Acia : Of course I want *smile*¨

Saramen : Uncle OX, look it's the same guy aks in Daddy's room

OX : He named Paul Stanley and you see this bassist *he show a other picture*

Saramen : Yes

OX : It's Nikki Sixx, that's my "Paul Stanley"

Saramen : I think I see. And you Acia who's your "Paul Stanley" ?

Acia : Do you see that big hellbull, that you call uncle. It's him

Saramen : Mmm not bad even I prefer daddy

OX : *Laught* you don't have poster of us ?

Acia : Of course I have ! They are in the sleep room

OX : *Laught* So we can scare the nightmare and haunted your dream

Acia : Exactly

Saramen : Can I go look the picture of daddy ?

Acia : Of course

_*Between Saramen go to the room, OX stay with Acia*_

OX : *Look at a shot who watch a little girl with her parent* Sweety family

Acia : We was yeah *sad*

OX : Was ?

Acia : It's a shot of my parent and my little sister, she was so old than Saramen. It's the last picture I have of theim

OX : What's happen ?

Acia : It's 6 years now that they where killed in a wreck. Since then I life alone

OX : I'm sorry

Acia : I leave the past and want only see the present. Look at the sight we have from here

*Saramen come back from the room*

Saramen : Daddy is really great on the picture

Acia : Come we go profite from the terrace

OX : It just miss a guitar of the ambiance

Acia : Wait *she go search a black accoustic guitar* Here is one

They go to the terrace and profite from the sight between OX play a ballad with the guitar and that Acia learn the word of the song on Saramen


	22. Chapter 20

Chap 20

**Day after, the monster where together**

Amen : And OX, how was your date yesterday ?

OX : Saramen should certainly say you already everything

Kita : We can say you wich picture Acia have and where, how her house is and even the trademark of her guitar if she had know the different type

OX : They are both Ibanez

Awa : And she was dressed with a black trousers and a violet corset

Amen : Mmmm corset, must be great

OX : Nice to watch yes ^^ . It was same color than her eyes

Mr Lordi : We can say that she have a color of eyes who's not usual by human but she isn't like others human

OX : No she's not. Human hate us or they are true believers and become crazy when they see us. She is normal with us, for her it doesn't make a difference that we are monster or not. She also could say on everybody that she know us but she don't do it

Kita : Do you remember OX the day that you say that you was scare to fall in love ?

OX : Yes and this day you was right, love come when we don't wait it *smile*

Mr Lordi : I forget something to do, come back after

*He go on his room and call Metatron*

Metatron : You call me Master

Mr Lordi : I need to talk to Uriel, can you ask her to come

Metatron : Yes master

*2 minutes later, Uriel appaer*

Uriel : You ask me Lordi

Mr Lordi : What do you think about Acia ?

Uriel : I don't know what think. Saramen like her but i'm worrier, my master look to be falling in love with her and it look like it's mutual but we don't really know anything about her and she's strange

Mr Lordi : I agree it's for that I want ask you to watched her

_It was now days that Uriel was on watched Acia. This last was on her terrace looking to the sunset_

Acia : And Uriel, do what you see this last day reassure you ?

Uriel : How do you know I was there ? It's impossible that human see us when we hide

Acia : *Look at Uriel* Human ! *devil smile* Do you know what's a mediator is ?

Uriel : No, what is it ?

Acia : Ask on Mr Lordi. I know that you thought that i'm not like other human. You're right i'm not like them, definitly not


	23. Chapter 21

Chap 21

_Uriel, back at the house was on searching Lordi_

Uriel : Lordi can I speak you ?

Mr Lordi : Of course and you even had chance we are alone

Uriel : What's a mediator ?

Mr Lordi : How can I explain, they where like angel of death but in human. You take care of the spirit after that people die

Uriel : Yes

Mr Lordi : Their job was to make the same but just before people die. Mediator and angel of death were completing. But why ask you that ?

Uriel : Acia, she know I was there and when I ask her how she know it, she ask me if I know what a mediator was. And when I say no she say that I must ask you

Mr Lordi : Mediator are the only personne with monster who can always feel angel presence. She would be the new mediator but why are she interest by OX and why does she speak about me. I think that a explain with our god is necessary

*Mr Lordi go speaking on their god when he cross OX*

Mr Lordi : OX , I just learn that Acia should be a mediator, you should make attention before we learn her more

OX : How do you know she's a mediator ?

Mr Lordi : She indirectly say it on Uriel

OX : What the hell was Uriel by her ? Ok, I see she was on watched her isn't it?

Mr Lordi : She was

OX : How dare you ? Is it so hard for you to imagine that someone can have interest for me without reason, you're insulting for her and for me *he go away*

Mr Lordi : Where are you go ?

OX : By a woman who don't judge my choice

_After that, we found OX and Acia together_

Acia : What's happen ? You look angry

OX : Lordi say that I should mistrust from you because you are a mediator

Acia : His reaction is normal, he don't know me and he's scared that I hurt one of his friend. He want take care of you nothing more but whatever he can say you are the only one who can know if you must mistrust or not. Listen to your reason and heart not on what other people say

OX : My heart say me to doing that *he kiss her*


	24. Chapter 22

Chap 22

OX come back from by Acia, all the other where reunite

Mr Lordi : OX, can I talk with you

OX : If you want but I prefer say you that nothing that you can say me should chance my love for Acia

Mr Lordi : I want make my excuse on you, you was right

OX : *Surprise* What ?

Mr Lordi : I speak with our God to understand and it was so evident that I find me stupid do not listen about what you say

OX : What do you mean ?

Kita : He is going ask how mediator and monster can be attired and the reason is so simply

OX : Answers was ?

Amen : There is only 2 sort of people who can understand our feeling. The angel and the mediator and we are also the only one who understand them

Awa : Monster and mediator are just make for being together

Mr Lordi : Do you remember the girl I love before human kill us ?

OX : Yes

Mr Lordi : I just learn she was a mediator too. She's Acia's ancestor

OX : What's happen to her ?

Mr Lordi : Killed by human, she was too different for them

Amen : They should pay, our time will come

OX : *Uneasy* And if they toucht on Acia ?

Kita : We all speak over that and thought it should be better that she live with us. If it don't disturb you of course *smile*

Awa : I have a question. Are you in couple or not yet ?

OX : I kiss her for first time today and she kiss me back then yeah we can say we are together

Mr Lordi : It's really nice but please don't forget she's maybe a mediator but also a human. We can't die from sickness or oldess she well

Amen : Don't make like me. Profit from every day you should have with her. Say her everything you want say her and Saramen like her then maybe I can sometime use her as baby-sitter

OX : *Laught* She should certainly accept but after 10 p.m. I want her for me alone

Amen : Deal *laught*


	25. Chapter 23

Chap 23

**Kita, Amen and Mr Lordi where on wait to OX and Awa. They had a gig tonight and they was late. In one time they see theim come in and OX past without a word for locking in his loge**

Mr Lordi : *To Awa* can you explain me what's happen ? He must just go quicly by Acia and after I didn't found both of you and you come late

Acia : When he come by Acia, guys where on hit her. They run off when they saw OX but not without saying they should have Acia

Mr Lordi : Bastard !

Amen : How was she ?

Awa : When he phone me, she was in shock and don't want that he toucht her. He thought that it should maybe more easy for a girl. When I come by Acia, he had just can lying down her on the bed

Amen : I shouldn't want see in wich mood he must be

Awa : I never see him so angry before. Between that I was with Acia he's going outside for try to calm down. When I saw her body, God ! I think I should kill the guys

Kita : Was it so hard ?

Awa : She had lump on all her body, we couldn't touch her without that she have pain. It's for that she didn't want that OX take her

Mr Lordi : Where is she now ?

Awa : In our home, OX don't let her the choice to decide but I think that she was relieve to go away

Kita : Is she alone ?

Awa : No, Uriel take care of her between Remiel bring together and bring all her concern

Kita : I have so a envy of revanche

Mr Lordi : The true believers, thou shall be saved

Amen : This is the day of Arockalypse

_*After the gig, everybody just come back home when they meet Uriel*_

Uriel : Master, she just fall asleep

OX : Do you think I can join her ?

Uriel : Of course you can, she should be happy to see you

*OX go by Acia when Uriel stay with Mr Lordi, Amen, Kita and Awa*

Awa : How is she ?

Uriel : Physically better, she just need rust but mentally I can't not really know who she is

Kita : What do you mean ?

Uriel : Can you really be good when some people try to kill you, that you come living in a house you don't know and that you're alone because the personne you need is on work but at same time I see her work

Amen : You see her work ?

Uriel : Yes, she had a dead to help but she wasn't strong enough then she ask me to accompany her. The dead was a child, I saw it was very hard for her but she was so gentle with this child, so reassuring when I must come in he wasn't scare anymore. Dead are never scared with us but I had never thought before on her work

Mr Lordi : Mediator, the hardest work at world. You see only dead, people who had a life, a story and that you're good or not you must reassuring them and she's alone for doing that

Uriel : Before I was scare. Scare that she take me my master of Saramen's love and after I saw her, I was so unshamed about my feeling and I say her that

Amen : What does she answer you ?

Uriel : "You don't have to be scare, you should always be there for them and that for their all live. Me i'm only somebody who take a part of their live for a determined periode. What's a human live in the eternity ?" was her answer

Kita : Born and live but never forget it's only for a time


	26. Chapter 24

Chap 24

**Some day past and Acia was now healed from her lesion, it was the evening and Mr Lordi ask her to come for speak, he was with the others monsters when Acia appear**

Mr Lordi : Hi Lady Acia ! How are you ?

Acia : I'm fine, thanks to accept me in your home but you know you can call me Acia

Mr Lordi : Only if you call me Lordi and forget the Mr

Acia : I think I can do that. Now Lordi, I listen you. I know that you didn't ask me to come for making politeness

Mr Lordi : *To OX* She's always so direct ?

OX : No, usually she's more cash ^^

Mr Lordi : Then I should be cash too. What should be your reaction if I say you that we really have the plan to make a arockalypse ?

Acia : I should answer that i'm not surprise but that you must really good plan that

Mr Lordi : And if I should ask you to help us

Acia : I should refuse

Amen : After all the thing human make you, you should refuse

Acia : Nothing to do with human. You know I don't have the same god then you

Kita : Mediator's god is the god of the life and heaven. He's their only master

Acia : Exactly and if I help you, it mean that I should disobey to my master and I can't

Amen : Why ?

Acia : If I do that it should happen on me the same than what happen on Saraquael

*Only on this idea OX shudder from scare*

Amen : *Surprise* You know Saraquael ? How ?

Acia : I was there when she die. It was my first mission

Amen : But why should your god decide to help a angel of death

Acia : It's not because you make mistake that you are bad. Don't think that because he's the god of life he hate the death. I think that OX and me are a good example. Without the life there isn't dead but without the dead there isn't life too

Awa : I thought that mediator only work with angel and this day all the angels where we us

Acia : In reality we only work with people of "death". It's very rare but it could happen that it is without a angel. For Saraquael I just know it was a guy, I didn't see him but I know that we call him "The prince of hell"

Amen : Kalma ?

Kita : *To OX* Is it possible that it should be Kalma ?

OX : It's him excepted the angel only the death royal family can do that work but she's right it's very rare that happen

Mr Lordi : Why does he say us anything ?

OX : He don't have the autorisation of saying anything about the death or live after death from somebody even on me he say anything

Acia : You look to know him good

OX : We can say that. He's my little brother

Acia : O_O What ? You're one the prince of hell

Kita : You didn't know that ?

Acia : I know he's from hell but not that he was one of the two son of their god. Oh men my boyfriend is a prince

Awa : Must be scare for someone who doesn't have the habit

OX : Does it change something for you ?

Acia : No, i'm just surprise. There so many thing happen in so short time

OX : *Take her in his arm* I know that it must be not easy everyday

Acia : You can be prince or not that it shouldn't change what I feel for you. For me you should always stay OX

Kita : *To Amen* the heart call a mummy. Do you hear me ?

Amen : *Like he wake up* Yes, sorry. I was on thinking that I had chance

Awa : Why ?

Amen : Because I know she's with Kalma and that she's certainly happy where she is and I have Saramen, she is like a sun in the dark

Acia, Mr Lordi, Kita, Awa : Oooh so sweet ! ! !

*OX look at the hours and the others who see that begin laught*

Acia : What's happen ?

Kita : Before you come life with us, OX had organize a new rules. After 10 p.m. you're only on him

Acia : I love this rules ^^. Wich hours is it ?

OX : Time that I kidnapp you. Good night everybody *he lifted Acia in his arms between she hung her on his neck*

Mr Lordi : It's always the same who have luck

Amen : You should excuse me but I must care of a lady. She's just a little bit younger

Kita : And I go see what Raguel do

*After they go Mr Lordi and Awa stay alone*

Mr Lordi : Can I propose that we watch together a dvd

Awa : At moment, it's not a horror movies


	27. Chapter 25

Chap 25

**OX was going make a visit in hell**

OX : Hi bro !

Kalma : OX, always a pleasure to see you here. How is in heart ?

OX : Nice. Do you remember the day of Saraquael dead ?

Kalma : Why do you ask that ?

OX : I know that you was the one who take her

Kalma : How do you know that ?

OX : Do you remember the mediator ?

Kalma : Not really, I didn't see her. I just know it was her first mission, at this moment she had just lost her family and had just understand who she was

OX : She's named Acia and had 18 years when happen and she's the beautiful girl I ever see

Kalma : Acia, the one from Monsterboard ?

OX : Yes, you know her ?

Kalma : I already ead some of their reply but we can't say that I know her and you ?

OX : I date with her

Kalma : no O_O I can't believe it ! OX having a girlfriend

OX : She live with us since othes human try to kill her. Everybody like her

Kalma : You must look at you, I never see you so happy

OX : She bring me so much

Kalma : And in bed, is she good ?

OX : KALMA ! It's not a thing to ask

Kalma : You're right and when I see your face I already have the answer. She must be so good

OX : I should learn you *he jump on Kalma and they begin fight and after some minute begin laught*

Kalma : It's so long time that we hadn't a fight. I miss that

OX : I miss all our good moment too *he push Kalma back and their begin fight again*

*Somebody appear*

CAN I HELP YOU ?

*It was a man who look like Ghost rider we shall call him Hellgod*

OX : Hi Daddy !

Hellgod : HOW ARE YOU MY SON ?

OX : Fine, I feel like I'm again young

Kalma : Dad, do you know that OX have a girlfriend

Hellgod : I KNOW. I KNOW HER EXISTENCE BEFORE SHE BECOME A MEDIATOR AND WHEN I SAW THAT OX LOOK TO BE INTERESTING IN HER I TAKE MY INFORMATION

OX : And what your impress ?

Hellgod : I ONLY CAN APPROVE YOUR CHOICE, SON

OX : You can't give me a better answer

Kalma : How does she look ?

OX : If you want there is some picture on Monsterboard

Kalma : Let's go watch then


	28. Chapter 26

Chap 26

**OX and Kalma where on monsterboard watching Acia picture**

Kalma : Yeah ! She's sweet

OX : Oh yes she is. She is all in contrast. Hard and frail, strong and sensitive

Kalma : *Smile* Too bad that I don't can meet her

OX : You should adore her. She even learn bass. Since I know her there isn't a day that I not say me "What a chance I have to meet her"

Kalma : When we speak from her she's connected. Let's know her on a Kalma way *he write her*

_Hi sweety Lady,_

I just saw your picture

Very sexy

OX : I ask me what she should answer you

Kalma : We should direct see *he open her pm*

_And you don't see me in reality ^^_

Ask on my lover

OX : Her what ? Who's that guy ?

Kalma : Don't be nervous, wait *he write a other pm*

_What a lucjy guy_

Can I ask you is name ?

*OX wait nervous to the answers, who fast come*

_Is name is Remiel_

OX : *Angry* I should kill him, this bastard

*A other pm come*

_Can you say on OX that I jock before he make a murder_

Kalma : OX, are you ok ?

OX : I don't know, I saw her in his arms and it male me crazy

*Kalma send a pm to Acia*

_How do you know he should read the pm ?_

Where Acia reply

_A specificity of the mediator is that we quickly feel how is the people before us._

When I read your first pm, I know you was on jock and feel that you was on test me.

You had never write me before the I know OX had speak you about me and you shouldn't ask me who my lover if he wasn't before you

To be honest I don't know what should be OX reaction

Kalma answer

_He was scare then angry and now in choc after imagine that you was serious_

Acia answer back

_I should never cuckold him. He watch me that I could be loved and I just want see him happy_

OX, I know that I never say it to you but I lose my family without that I can say it, I don't want have the same with you

I need you OX

Kalma : You should better go back to her

*OX go back home and found Acia on cry*

OX : Sweety

Acia : *Run in his arm* I'm sorry, I didn't want hurt you

OX : I know *smile* now stop cry my princess *he kiss her*

Acia : I love you and no guys could be better for me then you

OX : And certainly not on bed ^^

Acia : Proove it

OX : With pleasure


	29. Chapter 27

Chap 28

**They come in Acia's room, OX go sit before her, she was on sleep, he take her hand and whispered her**

OX : I'm here sweety, i'm with you and the others are here too. *Acia open her eyes and look at him* You should feel better soon

Acia : Your beautiful eyes, I don't want see them sad. Don't lie to yourself, you know I never should be better *To everybody* If they was something I never want let you life it's that *look at the angel* You feel it isn't it?

OX : I don't want lose you. You can't die. It's impossible that this should be our last moment. I know it should happen on a day but no so, not now.

Saramen : And if no one of our Master allowed us to make her die ?

Metatron : It's not our presence who make that people die

Acia : I should understand if you don't accept but I don't want to be alone this day. I know that what I should ask is not easy but Awa I want to ask you if you should accept to take the decision of my die, the day I suffer too much, that Remiel should be the angel who bring me to the place

Awa : *Sad* I let on Remiel the choice

Remiel : You are and should always stay my best friend then even it should be the hardest think I must doing in my life, I accept.

Kita : We should let you Acia, you need rust

Acia : Ok

OX : Do you want I stay with you ?

Acia : I should sleep and I prefer know that you should be with your friend than here alone

OX : I come back later then *kiss her*

*Everybody go out. They stay a long time without to know what saying until Amen broke the quiet and dare ask what everybody was on thought*

Amen : Kita, how many days she have before . . . .

Kita : I don't know but to be honest, i'm not optimistic

Mr Lordi : I know that it could happen, that she is a human but she's only 35 years, it's so young even for human. I always imagine that I should see her old

OX : I go to hell ! I need to see Kalma


	30. Chapter 28

Chap 28

**They come in Acia's room, OX go sit before her, she was on sleep, he take her hand and whispered her**

OX : I'm here sweety, i'm with you and the others are here too. *Acia open her eyes and look at him* You should feel better soon

Acia : Your beautiful eyes, I don't want see them sad. Don't lie to yourself, you know I never should be better *To everybody* If they was something I never want let you life it's that *look at the angel* You feel it isn't it?

OX : I don't want lose you. You can't die. It's impossible that this should be our last moment. I know it should happen on a day but no so, not now.

Saramen : And if no one of our Master allowed us to make her die ?

Metatron : It's not our presence who make that people die

Acia : I should understand if you don't accept but I don't want to be alone this day. I know that what I should ask is not easy but Awa I want to ask you if you should accept to take the decision of my die, the day I suffer too much, that Remiel should be the angel who bring me to the place

Awa : *Sad* I let on Remiel the choice

Remiel : You are and should always stay my best friend then even it should be the hardest think I must doing in my life, I accept.

Kita : We should let you Acia, you need rust

Acia : Ok

OX : Do you want I stay with you ?

Acia : I should sleep and I prefer know that you should be with your friend than here alone

OX : I come back later then *kiss her*

*Everybody go out. They stay a long time without to know what saying until Amen broke the quiet and dare ask what everybody was on thought*

Amen : Kita, how many days she have before . . . .

Kita : I don't know but to be honest, i'm not optimistic

Mr Lordi : I know that it could happen, that she is a human but she's only 35 years, it's so young even for human. I always imagine that I should see her old

OX : I go to hell ! I need to see Kalma


	31. Chapter 29

Chap 29

**OX arrive in hell and find Kalma**

Kalma : Hi ! Nice to see that you thought on your little brother but when I see your face i'm not sure your come for good news

OX : Kalma, I have questions and only you can answer me

Kalma : Ask

OX : Where go mediator when they die ?

Kalma : I see ! You know about Acia

OX : She's sick and she just say us that she shouldn't heal. Kalma I know wich information you have but also what you can't say me and I respect that but I also know that if I can only see you and daddy here, you, you can see every dead and that you take care of the people we love but lost then I ask me if there is a hope that she should join you here

Kalma : I'm sorry but answer is no, mediator aren't "dead" creature but "life" and also not real human

OX : I know, it's for that we can't make from her a monster or a angel but only . . . .

Kalma : Don't say me you think on I think you think

OX : I can't, I just can't imagine me without her. If I had know that you should take care of her but even that I don't had

Kalma : But you know what could happen if you do that

OX : Yes, but it's the only way I have do not be separate from her

Kalma : You know that it's not easy what you ask me

OX : It's days now that she's sick but she had always say that it was only a cold and I don't search more but when Uriel go ask us to quickly come back, that I saw Kita who was so sad and I saw her so pale. Why didn't I see it before ? I was only thinking on our work in studio . The woman that I love was on die and I wasn't there

Kalma : You couldn't know

OX : Why ? Why now ? We had even speak about have a child after that the album was making *cry*

Kalma : *Take OX in his arms* cry brother, cry if you need, i'm here for you


	32. Chapter 30

Chap 30

**Kita come just out Acia's room when OX come back**

OX : Is she wake up ?

Kita : Yes, I say her you was with Kalma, she had smile and fall asleep again

OX : How is her health ?

Kita : It deteriorate. *he show a letter* She was scare do not can say us what she want, she then write and ask that we read it after her dead. OX if I can give you a advice profit from this night, it could be the last

OX : I appreciate your honestly. Does she suffer ?

Kita : She say she don't but i'm sure she lie for not worried us. I know that what I say is hard for you

OX : I promise myself to be strong, that she don't see the sadness in my eyes until the end. And you how are you ?

Kita : In begin I thought it should be more easy than with Saraquael 'cause we can say her goodbye and prepare ourself but now I understand that it could be also so hard. See someone you like going so bad and be there so helpless. Go join her, she certainly wait you

*OX come in the room and lie next Acia*

Acia : *Open her eyes* You're there *smile*

OX : Sorry, I wasn't there when you wake up

Acia : Does it help you to see Kalma ?

OX : Yes, a lot

Acia : That's the most important *OX take her in his arm* It's so good to feel your presence, when i'm in your arm it's like nothing could happen

OX : I want profite from every moment *he put his head on Acia's chest to hear her heart*

_OX's mind : Oh god, he look to be so tired, please my love don't let me, please don't unhand_

Acia : I should just have one regret

OX : Which ?

Acia : That I not could give you a child

OX : You give me your love and you should always stay the beautiful think it happen in my life

They kiss each other and then fall aslep in each others arms


	33. Chapter 31

Chap 31

**The day after, OX wake up**

OX : *He listen to Acia's breathing* Thank God she live *he call Uriel by mind*

Uriel : You call me master !

OX : I must speak with the others. Can you stay with her and if there is anything just come say us

Uriel : Yes master. Can I ask you if you're ok ?

OX : No more than you

*Later we find OX and the others monsters together*

OX : I must ask you something, something not easy *he lay down a parchment on the table*

Mr Lordi : *Look at the parchment* the back from die invocation

Amen : What is that ?

Kita : A sort of pray for making from someone a zombie *look at OX* you will use it on Acia isn't it ?

OX : Yes, I should read the text

Mr Lordi : And you need us for pray around her

Amen : Can someone explain

Kita : This invocation must be reading by someone when people who love the die must pray around theim. It must be reading between the moment of the die and the moment when the angel cut the cord who linked the dead to life

Awa : That mean maximum one minute and that if we ask on Remiel to take his time. It's really short

Mr Lordi : But there is only 50% chance that it march

Amen : Even 50% if we can save Acia we must try

Mr Lordi : There is two reason to pray Amen. If we fail, we lose Acia but also OX

Amen : WHAT ?

Mr Lordi : A failure mean the die of the reader without a possibility to bring him back

Kita : Are you sure OX, that you want that ?

OX : It's the only way I have to not be separate from her if I do nothing she even't shouldn't going to hell, here at worst we should be reunite in hell

Awa : Nothing that we can say should make you change from advice

Amen : You mean that of we save her or we lose not one but two friends. I can't, I can't help on that

OX : You can refuse but it shouldn't stop me to do it

*Amen go away and go on messenger when he found Kalma*

_Amen : I was hope to see you. How could you accept to give this paper on OX ?_

Kalma : How can you understand, you have Saramen

Amen : I don't see what you mean with that

Kalma : Today for the first time since my born, and you know how old I am, I saw my brother cry after he say me that they had the projet to have a child

Amen : I didn't know that

Kalma : You have a child of Saraquael, every day you see your daughter it's like she's there with you and you know that she's here in hell with people who love her then how can you understand what my brother feel ?

Amen : I don't wanna lose him, I lose already so much people

Kalma : You look to forget what, my brother and me, position in hell. Do you think that everybody here are the internet fro can speaking with their friend ?

Amen : No, I suppose no

Kalma : You suppose good. Did you lose me ?

Amen : No

Kalma : Then you shouldn't lose OX but what sure is it's, that he didn't do anything or try but fail you should lose Acia. Do you want lose her last moment like you lose the one from Saraquael ?

Amen : Of course not

Kalma : Then what are you on doing here ?

Amen : Take a lesson from a friend. You're right it's not here my place

*He quit messenger and go find the others who where with the angels (except Uriel)*

Amen : OX ! I change my mind, you can tell on me

OX : Thanks

Amen : So be it, it shall be done

*At this moment Uriel appear*

Uriel : Master ! Come fast, she's really not good


	34. Chapter 32

Chap 32

**When they come in the room and found Acia, her face was tense by the pain and she could hard breathe**

Kita : *Sad* Her pulse is frail

OX : I'm here my love, just before you *he sit on the bed and take Acia's hand between he caress her hair*

_OX's mind : Her hand are so cold, I shouldn't let you go, I should save you_

*All the monsters where round the bed, they had take each other hand, like they want share the eneergy with the others, like they want say "we are together for life that". All of them know what could happen*

Acia : *Tears flow from her eyes, she had so ill, she just could say sorely* OX *her eyes where on say "please lets me go, please make that it stop" * OX

OX : I know my love, I understand *he look at Awa* Let's me give her a last kiss and after. . . .

Awa : Ok *watch at Remiel* You know what you have to do. Are you ready ?

Remiel : I'm not sure I could be ready a day for that. But she learn me that even your job is hard, you must do it

OX : It's soon finish my love, you should have no more pain anymore

*Acia's eyes where on say "Thank you". When he kiss her, she close her eyes and 2 second after Remiel disappear*


	35. Chapter 33

Chap 33 - Last Chap

*OX begin to recitate the text. The others close their eyes, no one want see what could happen*

Uriel : Master what are you on doing ?

Raguel : He try make from her a zombie

Uriel : But it mean *look at OX* Master, please no ! Don't do that

Metatron : It's his choice, you must respect it

Uriel : I don't want lose him, don't let me master

Saramen : Please save her Uncle OX, I know you can do it

*OX was on fight, he feel his vital force lower but continue recitate*

_OX's mind : One minute, I never thought it could be so hard. I don't must break up. I don't want join you forever dad. I . . . ._

*OX fall unconscious next to Acia*

Uriel : MASTER ! *the other open their eyes*

Kita: She doesn't breathe

Mr Lordi : It's the same for him

Saramen : *Nuzzle Amen* Daddy

Amen : *Worried* I know what you feel

Awa : Where is Remiel ?

*Remiel appear, look at Acia and OX body and after what look to be a millenium, he smile*

Mr Lordi : He move, OX move !

Kita : I don't understand, she doesn't breathe

Awa : It's impossible

OX : Acia

Mr Lordi : OX , you're ok ?

OX : Yes, just dead-tired *look at Kita* How is she ?

Kita : I don't know. She's unconscious, she doesn't breathe and she have no pulse

Amen : It's not normal, does it mean that we lose her or not

*OX take Acia's hand in his hand and lay down on her belly. His head is on Acia's chest, his eyes are closed and he look to pray. He hear a timid beat of her heart*

_OX's mind : Come on sweety, fight. Thought on the baby you want so much, thought on our life together. Don't let us_

Kita : I hear it ! She breathe. Not strong but she breathe *look at OX* and her heart ?

OX : *Cry from happyness* It beat like the one of a zombie

Mr Lordi : Thanks to all the God

*Acia wake up*

Kita : Acia, do you hear me ?

Acia : Yes, Kita

Awa : How do you fell ?

Acia : I don't know. A strange feeling. Like I should be Kalma *everybody laught*

OX : You are like him. You're a zombie now, I should explain you. Now we have the eternity for being together

Amen : And make that you project you had become reality

- END -

But is it really the end ? ;)


End file.
